Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mother substrate, an array substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
In one current process for manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a gate metal layer is firstly deposited on a base substrate and etched to form a gate pattern, and then, a gate insulating layer is deposited on the surface of the base substrate with the gate pattern and then an active layer and a source/drain metal layer are sequentially formed. The process for manufacturing the TFT array substrate comprises a depositing process, an etching process and the like. A deposition apparatus and an etching apparatus generally need a relative high operating voltage, and the relative high operating voltage may give rise to more charges that tend to be accumulated onto the metal layers of the TFT array substrate during the process for manufacturing the TFT array substrate. In additional, the TFT array substrate may be moved around many times during the manufacturing process, and in this case, friction between glass substrates of the TFT array substrates may occur, charges may generate on the glass substrates, and the generated charges may be transferred onto the gate metal layers directly contacting with the glass substrates.
In the current manufacturing process of the TFT array substrate, much more charges may be accumulated onto the metal layers during the manufacturing process, and the accumulation of charges is easy to generate a potential difference between the gate metal layer and the source/drain metal layer which are completely spaced from each other via the gate insulating layer of the TFT array substrate, and thus, electrostatic breakdown phenomenon potentially occurs which leads to reduced qualification ratio and yield of the products.